Lost Wing : How He Can't Regeneration? Imagine it!
by deasakura96
Summary: Kenapa Ankh tak dapat mengembangkan sayap kirinya? Kenapa tubuhnya hanya berbentuk tangan? Apa yang terjadi padanya? just imagine it...fanfict ini bertujuan untuk menghibur, bayangkan saja kita belum tahu akhir kisah tentang dari OOO...inilah episode 20,5


**Just Iseng Story...kebetulan nonton episode 20 Kamen Rider OOO di Indosiar, kepikiran membuat Story ide yang Cuma lewat ini...bisa dibilang ini episode 'gak penting' kalau kaliannya menyebutnya demikian**

**Jika ingin membacanya, anggap saja kalian baru menonton Kamen Rider OOO episode 20 dan belum tamat, anggap kalian tidak tahu siapa itu Ankh, anggap kenapa saat Ankh mendapatkan ketiga medal intinya kembali tubuhnya tidak dapat berkembang seperti Greeed yang lain, anggap saja ini hanya praduga konyol dari para aktor dalam Kamen Rider OOO...biar kalian mendapatkan Joke-nya. Well, Joke-nya juga garing seh *plak***

**Kamen Rider OOO adalah milik Perusahaan Toei dan Ishinomori...saya hanya selaku seorang author liar yang suka membuat fanfict...Selamat membaca ^_^**

"Terima kasih, silahkan datang kembali!" salamku sembari membungkukkan badan kepada pelanggan yang sudah menyempatkan diri mereka mengunjungi resto mini ini. Aku langsung membalikkan badanku dan melihat sekitar resto yang sudah sepi. Nampak Bu Chiyoko, pemilik resto Cous Cousier sedang membereskan meja pelanggan yang telah ditinggalkan.

"Wah...lelah juga ya, hari ini pelanggannya ramai," ucap senang di wajah wanita berumur 30an tersebut. Ia mengusap dahi yang penuh dengan keringat menggunakan punggung pergelangannya.

Lantas senyum mengembang di bibirku mendengar ucapannya sembari menggangguk setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan. Mataku melihat sekali lagi sekeliling ruang resto dan langsung terhenti ketika melihat seorang pria ber kemeja putih dengan pakaian dalam merah serta celana hitam pekat yang pekerjaannya hanya duduk-duduk saja sembari menggigit es krim batang. Kakiku pun tergerak untuk melangkah mendekatinya.

"Ankh! Sampai kapan kau akan duduk santai seperti itu sedangkan Hino-san membantu kami membereskan semuanya?!" nada suaraku membentak lantaran kesal dengan sikapnya yang terus seperti tak peduli. Dia tak menggubrisku, meskipun sesekali memandangku sinis. Sibuk dengan gadget milik kakakku yang ia gunakan untuk kepribadiannya sendiri.

"Urus saja dirimu sendiri!" balasnya beberapa detik kemudian. Sontak ucapannya membuatku darah tinggi. Sorot mataku seketika berubah tajam beserta raut mukaku yang memerah. Kepalan kedua tanganku semakin kugenggam erat. Langkah kakiku mengikuti gerakan tanganku untuk memukul kepala berambut blonde itu, namun seketika seorang pria menghalangiku dengan punggungnya.

"Sudah hentikan!" ucapnya mencegat tubuhku dengan memegang kedua bahu. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya padaku, seakan memberi tanda untuk tidak membuat keributan. "Ankh, jika kau tidak ingin membantu tidak apa-apa, asalkan jangan menggunakan kata-kata kasar pada Hina-chan!" bentak lembut pria yang berpakaian kain wol dengan motif garis warna-warni itu. Respon dari laki-laki yang bersemang di tubuh kakakku pun hanya berdecak kesal dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

Tubuhku ia dorong menjauh dari tempat laki-laki yang bernama Ankh itu. Dia mengajakku untuk duduk di kursi pelanggan dan memintaku untuk sabar. Aku tak luluh begitu saja, mengingat sudah banyak pengorbanannya untukku menyelamatkan kakakku serta orang-orang yang terus diserang oleh makhluk aneh bernama Yummy. Dia harus terluka, mengembara, bahkan rela mengorbankan nyawanya jika tak berhasil melindungi Ankh yang merasuki tubuh lemah kakakku yang sedang koma. Memang, berkat Ankh juga kakakku masih bisa bertahan tapi jika dia meninggalkan tubuhnya begitu saja, itu sama saja seperti tubuh tanpa roh. Aku khawatir, jika aku kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki sekarang.

"Ah, Eiji-kun!" sontak aku mengawali percakapan, "Kau pasti lelah, sebentar aku akan mengambilkan minuman untukmu," aku pun berdiri dari tempat duduk dan bergegas pergi ke dalam dapur. Meskipun pria yang aku panggil Hino itu mencegahku untuk tidak perlu repot-repot namun aku tetap memaksanya.

"Maaf, agak lama, soalnya tadi masih mencari stok cangkir yang masih ada," ucapku lembut meletakkan secangkir teh hangat beserta piring sebagai alasnya di atas meja.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula aku tidak haus," ucapnya sembari senyum yang agak dipaksakan. Aku mencoba untuk duduk di sampingnya. Aku memperhatikannya, namun dia tidak memandangku. Justru matanya terus tertuju pada laki-laki berambut blonde, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ankh.

"Eiji-kun?" aku pun berusaha menggoyangkan tubuhnya karena dia lama sekali memandang Ankh. Dia pun kaget hingga tak memperhatikanku. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyaku.

Eiji tak menjawabnya, "Hei, Hina-chan..." dia pun mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Menurutmu, kemarin itu Ankh kenapa?" ucapnya berbalik tanya.

"Maksudmu?" aku tak mengerti apa yang dia tanyakan.

"Iya, kau lihat sendiri kan, saat ketiga medal inti miliknya ia masukkan pada tangannya...rasanya ada yang aneh..." ucapnya dengan nada penasaran.

Sontak pandanganku juga mengarah pada Ankh, "Aku juga berpikir demikian," ucapku. Iya, memang ada yang menjanggal dalam pikiran kami berdua ketika melihat Ankh yang melahap habis ketiga medal inti merah miliknya sendiri. Dia tidak seperti Greeed yang lainnya, dia tidak beregenerasi. Setidaknya mirip Kazari yang jika dia sempurna maka bagian tertentu dari tubuhnya akan bertambah, bahkan kekuatannya juga semakin kuat. Tapi tidak untuk Ankh. Dia masih tetap berbentuk tangan Greeed yang menempel pada tangan kanan kakakku.

"Sayap yang hanya muncul di sebelah kanan saja, apa tidak ada yang aneh?" Eiji pun semakin membuatku penasaran.

"Hmmm..." aku pun mulai berpikir sembari memejamkan mataku, "Mungkin saja karena medal inti yang ia miliki hanya empat," aku mengagetkan Eiji dengan pemikiranku yang konyol.

"Mungkin saja," namun Eiji pun menerimanya.

"Ano, Eiji-kun..." aku mulai menanyakan hal yang lain, "Saat kau bertemu pertama kali dengan Ankh, apa kau tahu wujud aslinya?" mendengar pertanyaanku itu, raut wajah Eiji seketika berubah.

"Tentang itu..." Eiji menundukkan kepalanya, "Maaf, tapi aku bertemu dengannya langsung berwujud tangan sebelum merasuki tubuh pak polisi," nada suara Eiji kecewa,"Andaikan saja aku menyelamatkan pak polisi terlebih dahulu...pasti ini tidak akan terjadi..." kembali Eiji merasa bersalah padaku. Aku berusaha tegar dengan menepuk bahunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, justru aku bersyukur jika kakak masih bisa diselamatkan," senyum mengembang di pipiku untuk menghiburnya. Eiji pun merasa senang dan kembali ke topik awal.

10 menit berlalu setelah Cous Cousier ditutup, kami terus memandangi Ankh yang masih senang sudah menyantap tiga es krim batang sambil mengotak-atik gadget tabletnya itu. Entah apa yang ada di bayangan kami, tapi pemikiran kami sama, yaitu kenapa Ankh hanya memiliki satu sayap.

"Eiji-kun, aku sempat berpikir, jangan-jangan dia dari dulu memang berbentuk tangan yang sering terbang kemana-mana dan mencari tubuh orang lain sebagai semangnya untuk bertahan hidup dari tahun ke tahun!" ucapku memberikan pemikiran yang lagi-lagi menurutku aneh.

"Itu tidak mungkin mengingat dia pernah mengatakan sudah di segel selama 800 tahun yang lalu bersama dengan Ozu dan Greeed yang lain," Eiji menunjukkan alat drivernya padaku. Langsung aku malu dengan kesimpulan dugaan konyol hingga aku memukul perlahan kepalaku.

Aku berpikir kembali, mengingat sayap merah dengan ujung bulu hijau dan biru bertransparan yang seketika muncul hanya sesekali dan melebur hilang seiring melemahnya tangan Ankh, sangat jelas sekali aku melihat tangannya bergemetar. Aku tahu jika Eiji saat itu menginginkan agar Ankh tak mendapatkan medal pemberian dari Pak Kougami supaya dia tidak dapat meregenerasikan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan begitu saja tubuh kakakku. Tapi aku tak berpikir saat medal itu ditelan oleh Ankh maka tubuhnya akan berkembang.

"Chiyoko-san!" tiba-tiba Eiji memanggil Bu Chiyoko yang kebetulan lewat di hadapan kami berdua. Dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya, seperti mengajak untuk mendekat.

"Ada apa, Eiji-kun?" tanya Bu Chiyoko yang langsung duduk di samping Eiji.

"Ano...seandainya saja, ini seandainya ya...jika Ankh adalah seorang monster yang sudah hidup beratus-ratus tahun lamanya lalu tertidur selama ratusan tahun tapi saat dia hidup kembali dia hanya mewujud sebuah tangan saja, apa yang ada di pikiran Bu Chiyoko tentang masa lalunya?" ucap panjang lebar Eiji yang sedikit membingungkan pemikiran pemilik Cous Cousier ini.

"Heee...hmm, kalau seperti itu..." seketika pemikiran kami dibuat melayang masuk ke dalam khayalan Bu Chiyoko.

_Suatu malam yang diingin, seorang Ksatria wanita sedang berjuang melawan para monster yang mengamuk di kota. Sang Ksatria wanita terus berjuang untuk melindungi umat manusia dan sang monster yang ganas. Dia berkata, "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu melukai semua penduduk!"_

_Sang monster yang merasa diremehkan sangat kesal dan semakin menjadi ganas. Dia mengayun-ayunkan cakar di setiap kuku-kuku jari tangannya. Namun sang Kstaria wanita berhasil menghindar dan menangkis serangan. Ia pun membalas serangan sang monster dengan menebasnya. Blas...blas...begitulah bunyi pedang yang ditebaskan._

_Disaat sang monster hampir dikalahkan oleh Ksatria tersebut yang mengincar bagian lengan kanannya. __Tiba-tiba seseorang mengenakan baju kerajaan berlari mendekati sang monster dan berteriak, "Hentikan!" sambil melebarkan kedua tangannya mencegat pedang Ksatria melukainya._

_Namun naas, tak dapat tertolong, lengan sang monster terpotong. Bukan hanya lengannya saja, namun jiwa sang monster tersegel seiring dengan kematian sang monster._

_Seseorang tersebut memegang tubuh sang monster dan menangis. Ternyata sang monster adalah kekasih gelapnya, dan seseorang itu adalah seorang pria. __Dia terus menangisinya dan sesekali memeluk tubuh sang monster._

_Sang monster berkata, "Aku…mencintaimu…"_

_Lalu dibalas olehnya, "Aku...sangat mencintaimu..." seketika mereka..._

"Melakukan pendekatan bibir yang bersentuhan satu sama lain...ah..ah..." tiba-tiba nada suara Bu Chiyoko berubah. Dia berkhayal sendiri. Sedangkan kami hanya termenung dan terdiam sesaat melihat tingkah anehnya. Aku melirih ke depan, seorang laki-laki yang menggunakan kemeja abu-abu berdasi serta blazer dan celana hitam sedang mengepel lantai terbengong memperhatikan Bu Chiyoko.

"Goto-kun?" panggilku yang membuyarkan lamunannya. Seketika pipinya mengembang, dan dia menutupinya dengan telapak tangannya sampai menjatuhkan ganggang pel yang ia gunakan.

"Maaf!" ucapnya yang mulutnya tertutup pergi meninggalkan kami dan pergi ke belakang. Tak sampai disitu, Eiji yang mendengar cerita Bu Chiyoko pun sontak seperti mengalami mual.

"Hina-chan…aku mau ke toilet dulu!" ucapnya permisi sembari menutupi mulutnya sama seperti yang Goto lakukan. Aku bukan tak mual juga, tapi ini seperti pemikiran yang dipaksakan dan dicampuri oleh otak para fujoshi. Aku tak menyangka jika Bu Chiyoko adalah salah satunya.

Ketika dia membuka matanya, dia menoleh padaku dan celingak-celinguk melihat sekitarnya dan yang ia lihat hanya aku seorang. "Ah...sepertinya aku berlebihan ya?" tanyanya kecewa.

"Tidak...tapi..." nampak senyumku dipaksakan, aku takut juga aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya dia akan lebih kecewa.

KRING...KRING...tiba-tiba bunyi telepon resto berdering.

"Oh…sepertinya ada pelanggan, maaf ya Hina-chan, aku tinggal dulu!" seketika Bu Chiyoko meninggalkan kursinya menuju telepon yang berada di dekat meja kasir. Tepat di dekat Ankh yang sedang asyik menjilati es krimnya.

Eiji kembali dari toilet, namun kini ia bersama Goto. Mereka berdua duduk di masing-masing samping kanan dan kiriku. Seperti biasa, Eiji meminta pendapat yang sama seperti yang ia lontarkan pada Bu Chiyoko. Namun kali ini berbeda, karena Goto juga sepertiku, yaitu mengetahui siapa Ankh yang sebenarnya.

"Sayap? Aku tak pernah melihatnya jadi aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan," ucap Goto yang memang memiliki nada suara yang datar.

"Kami hanya membutuhkan pendapatmu saja...oh iya, Goto-san kan bekerja di perusahaan Kougami-san, pasti tahu masa lalu Ankh seperti apa?" Eiji semakin penasaran. Aku yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa menuruti apa yang diinginkan olehnya.

Tiba-tiba Goto berdiri hingga memukul mejanya keras-keras. "MAAF! Tapi jika masalah tentang dan dengan Kougami-san, aku tak tahu apa-apa karena aku hanya bekerja untuk melindungi dunia...itu saja! Permisi!" Goto yang kesal langsung meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Tapi, belum sampai benar-benar menjauhi kami, dia berbalik badan, "Satu hal lagi, bukan saatnya kau memikirkan hal konyol seperti itu, Hino-san!" sontak ucapan Goto membuat kami sadar. Goto melakukan pekerjaannya lagi.

Kata-katanya menyuntikkan pemikiran kami. Untuk apa kami mempermasalahkan hal yang bahkan belum terjadi. Untuk apa kami membayangkan sesuatu yang belum kami lihat sebelumnya. Aku melihat wajah Eiji dan dia pun juga merasa seperti orang bodoh.

"Sepertinya aku bodoh ya?" ucapnya melontarkan dirinya yang payah. Aku tersenyum.

"Bukan kau saja, aku juga..." aku pun menunjukkan betapa payahnya diriku sampai menepuk kepalaku yang bodoh ini. Eiji yang melihatnya pun tertawa, begitu pula denganku. Kami pun lebur tertawa pada diri kami sendiri.

Chiyoko memandang kami, setelah selesai menerima telepon pesanan dari pelanggan. Dia juga ikut tersenyum melihat kesenangan kami. Chiyoko tak luput pandangan ketika Ankh mengambil es krim kelimanya.

"Hei, Ankh-kun!" panggil Chiyoko pada laki-laki rambut blonde itu. Dengan ekspresi judesnya, ia menoleh. "Tadi Eiji bertanya, jika seandainya kau monster, apa yang ada dipikiranku? Aku ingin menjawab...'jelas kau bukan monster kan?'...hohohohoho!" tawa Chiyoko yang mengganggapnya itu lelucon.

Suara tawa Bu Chiyoko tak digubris olehnya. Meskipun ada rasa kesal di wajahnya. Tiba-tiba ia melototkan matanya. Seperti merasakan sesuatu. Es krim batang yang setengah ia gigit sontak langsung diberikan pada Bu Chiyoko untuk menyumbat tawanya yang besar. Dia bergegas berdiri dan menghampiriku dan Eiji.

"Sudah cukup becandanya...ada Yummy!" ucapnya memberitahu Eiji dan langsung menarik tangan Eiji untuk menjauh dariku. Tentu saja, candaan kami terhenti dan Eiji meninggalkanku. Namun, selintas senyum tergaris di bibirku. Iya, Ankh tetaplah Ankh. Seorang Greeed yang egois akan keserakahan. Tapi dia berbeda dengan Kazari dan yang lainnya. Bedanya? Kalian pikirkan saja sendiri...

**Sudah kubilang kan...ceritanya aneh...masih aja dibaca -_-" dapet ide judulnya aja yang bagus...ya sudahlah...terima kasih telah membacanya. Kasih komen atau tidak aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih sudah menjadi Silent Reader ^_^**


End file.
